El ciclo de odio
by El mosh
Summary: Venganza... La manifestacion mas palpable del odio, el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno, envuelto en un ciclo interminable donde alberga en las almas debiles, conoce la historia de Erick un chico especial al igual que Elsa solo que a diferencia de esta su alma esta hundida en la oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disfruten de esta historia recien formateada, les recomiendo que para este primer capitulo escuchen el ost de kung fu panda 2 llamado _po finds the truth_ ustedes sabran en que momento deben escucharlo.**

**Sin mas preámbulos disfruten de la lectura.**

**Capitulo 1. **

Erase una vez un pueblo en las lejanias de Arendelle, su nombre... Era Bourtange, un curioso pueblo que tenia una cosa que lo hacia especial y unico. Sus casas, parques y huertos le daban la forma de una estrella y si te adentrabas a el, podrias asegurar de que este pueblo era magico.

Aunque no era un pueblo muy grande y tampoco sin muchos pobladores. De hecho las personas que vivian ahi eran simples campesinos, humildes, pero gozaban de felicidad y tenian un gran corazón, sus tierras eran las más fértiles y verdes que ni suquiera un reino vasto le hacia competencia, sus cosechas, eran las más deseadas en todo el mundo. Generalmente se podria apreciar que el cielo estaba de un brillante azul, completamente despejado, parecia que ninguna tormenta halla asolado ese lugar tan... tan magico, los chozas o casas de ahi alojaban a una familia de campesinos, cada hogar era conformado con un padre, una madre y sus hijos, junto con una pequeña huerta en sus jardines traseros.

En esa epoca el rey Agdar habia tomado posesión de la corona y unos meses mas tuvieron a su primogénita, la princesa que nacio con el poder de dominar las nieves.

La princesa Elsa.

Pero quien iba a imaginarse que al igual que el rey Agdar y su esposa, en una de las chozas de aquel pueblo, unos campesinos tendrian la misma dicha de experimentar el maravilloso regalo y bendicion de un niño, claro que si, justo despues de que la pequeña princesa naciera, otro pequeñín en cualquier momento llegaría a este mundo.

Ahora mismo podemos apresiar como un hombre que no pasaba la edad de los 25 años corria de forma desesperada evitando con una sorprendente destreza chocar con cualquier vendedor o transeunte que pasaba por ahi, al llegar a la humilde choza arremetió contra la puerta, prácticamente arrancándola de sus bisagras y callendo pesadamente al suelo. Al levantarse con algo de dolor por el. Golpe provocado, pudo escuchar una melodiosa risita femenina, fijo la mirada y se encontró con una mujer de su misma edad. La mujer tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, llevaba la típica vestimenta de una ama de casa, un par de pendientes en las orejas, llevaba una bincha en su cabello de color negro oscuro largo, una sonrisa brillante y alegre en sus labios mientras que acariciaba suavemente su vientre abultado, todo indicaba que el bebe que crecia en su interior iba a nacer en cualquier momento.

—Siempre tienes una nueva forma de sorprenderme. —Comento de una forma divertida, le habia causado gracia el alboroto que al parecer su esposo habia armado para entrar a su hogar.

Ese comentario sono mas a burla que a reproche, ¿Y como lo supo? Pues digamos que conocia muy bien a su esposa y ahora mismo podia apostar las pocas monedas de cobre que traia consigo que su esposa estaba tomandole el pelo, y eso lo noto perfectamente, pues a lo lejos se podia apresiar esa sonrisa burlona que traia su esposa , asi que como buen marido decidio Seguirle el juego.

—Pero que dices, si eso es lo que mas te gusto de mi —La mujer alzo una ceja. —No puedes tratarme injustamente —Replico haciendo un mohin.

—Has llegado temprano.—La mujer se mostro mas seria y a la vez sorprendida.

—Oh pero claro —Comento meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro— ¡No lo vas a creer!— Exclamó el hombre arrastrándose hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura mientras que recostaba su cabeza sobre el estómago de la mujer —¡Me han dado unas vacaciones!

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó la mujer con clara ilusion en su tono de voz e inmediatamente su respuesta vino en forma de un asentimiento.

—Eso es maravilloso.

—Nada me impedira ver a mi hijo nacer —El efusivo hombre dio un salto que le situó justo frente a su amada esposa, y la tomó con alegría por sus pequeños hombros. Iba a cargarla y a girarla cual carrusel en un parque de diversiones por la emoción que le embargaba, hasta que recordo que ella estaba en su etapa final de gestación, por lo tanto no debia sobreexaltarla pues seria perjudicial. para el bebe.

Su esposa de repente sintio un dolor infernal en el vientre, a los pocos segundos se escucho elruido de un líquido callendo de una forma pesada y al mismo tiempo en camara lenta como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en un instante.

—Amor... La fuente, se me ha roto la fuente.

¡Por dios el bebe vendría en cualquier momento!

—ya falta poco ─Animaba el doctor a la adolorida campesina. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida. ─Siga así.

—Eso intento ─Respondió con dificultad y algo de optimismo, hundiéndose en las almohadas que la mantenían cómoda. Aunque intentaba aparentar seguridad por dentro se sentía débil, exhausta, adolorida, pero sobre todo, aterrada. No se sentía capaz de traer al bebé al mundo.

─No te rindas... Tienes que esforzarte mas , yo creo en ti ─Animo el hombre quien en ningún momento se había separado de su amada esposa, le dolía verla en ese estado.

Él tenía razón; debía esforzarse mas; debía hacerlo por su bebé; debía traerlo al mundo. Y pujo... pujo tanto como sus fuerzas le permitieron obedeciendo en todo momento las indicaciones del doctor.

Luego de unos dolorosos y extenuantes minutos al fin habia acabado. Aquella presión que sintió en su bajo abdomen durante tanto tiempo había desaparecido, así también, como el pequeño ser que habitó su vientre por 9 maravillosos meses…lo supo al escuchar su potente llanto retumbar en las paredes de la habitación.

─Felicidades es un niño muy saludable.

─Mi pequeño ─Dijo la mujer en un tono apenas audible mientras tenia al bebe en sus brazos, la pareja no pudo evitar derramas lagrimas por el gran regalo que acababan de recibir, su hijo estaba ahí, su hijo había nacido.

─Es idéntico a ti ─dijo la mujer aun sin apartar la vista de su hijo. ─Esperemos que solo sea en lo físico…─a pesar de que se encuentre en ese estado debilitado a causa del parto aun no dejaba de lado su sentido del humor, no pudo evitarlo, le saco una sonrisa al ahora padre de familia.

─ ¿Y cómo vamos a llamarlo ? ─preguntó curioso mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del bebé.

─Bueno, ya que es una copia viviente de ti, sugiero un nombre parecido al tuyo…─levantó la vista y observó a su esposo de manera sonriente. ─ ¿Qué te parece…Erick?

─Erick...─ El parecio meditarlo un poco ─Erick cortez… Es genial, me encanta ─El campesino se acercó a su esposa la besó. Se amaban con locura…su hijo era la prueba de ello.

─Mi niño lindo ─La mujer beso la cabeza del infante recién nacido ─Te vamos a amar con todo nuestro corazón, sin importar qué, aunque todo el mundo se ponga en tu contra nosotros te amaremos por siempre, eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado hijo.

Ahora eran una familia Feliz, las cosas no serían fáciles pero ellos tenían lo que mas anhelaban, una familia y eso invaluable.

* * *

7 años después...

El señor peterson no estaba para nada feliz, su ropa se encontraba completamente pintada de color rosa mexicano, la pipa que estaba siempre presente en su boca parecía haber pasado por una pequeña explosión debido a que solo le había faltado la mitad. Pero lo peor de todo es que su puesto de valijas estaba manchado con un liquido de extraña procedencia, de seguro ustedes se preguntarán quien fue el responsable de esto, pues bien, fueron nada mas y nada menos que dos niños.

─Ya verán cuando ponga mis manos en sus tráqueas par de mocosos, desearan no haber nacido.

Dos niños corrían a toda velocidad por las callejones estrechos del pueblo, evitando a los civiles mientras lo hacían. El primer niño era un muchacho de cabello negro ojos verdes como el jade y una tez bronceada, llevaba unos pantalones de color verde y una playera de campesino color gris.

El otro era un niño de cabello castaño, este niño era dos años mayor que el primer niño. Y al igual que el, tenia ojos verdes tan intensos como la esmeralda.

─Atrapanos si puedes ─Reto el mayor de los dos en medio de carcajadas mientras que en su mano derecha llevaba un bote de pintura rosa y en su mano izquierda una brocha.

─Si atrapanos.

Ambos niños reían, no había nada mejor que una travesura en pleno día, se sentían los reyes del mundo, ambos creyeron haber despistado al hombre tras esconderse en un callejón, sin embargo se llevaron una gran sorpresa...

* * *

─ ¡Vamos Anel, son sólo unos niños, no seas tan dura con ellos... ─Intentaba interceder el hombre de la familia a favor de sus dos angelitos manteniendo su típica sonrisa inocente y con el mucho tacto , tratando de enfadar lo menos posible a su iracunda esposa. Pero eso era una misión muy arriesgada.

─¡Como puedes decir eso Edward! ¡Tú siempre estas tomándote todo a la ligera! ¿No ves la gravedad de esta situación? ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Cuando sean grandes van a convertirse en unos delincuentes ─Gritaba Anel sumamente alterada, tanto así que daba escalofríos.

─Perdón mama...

─No, esta vez no me van engañar aunque pongan ojos de borrego a medio morir. ─siseio con coraje y ambos niños decidieron que lo mejor era callarse ─Y lo mismo va para ti Edward, ya no vas a consecuentarlos así que mas vale que pienses en una manera para castigarlos por lo ocurrido ─Sentencio inmediatamente su esposa con ambas manos sobre la cadera, aún visiblemente molesta.

Después de meditarlo durante un par de minutos y con la mirada hacia el techo en clara señal de actitud reflexiva, el hombre de la casa tuvo una idea.

─¿Qué te parece si me llevo los niños a trabajar en el huerto ? Tal vez así, aprendan a asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos y sobre todo aprendan lo que es ganarse la vida.

Su proposición pareció apaciguar bastante el enojo de Anel, ademas siempre le demostraba a su esposa que el seria un buen padre, por lo que no tuvo ninguna objeción y acepto gustosa.

Por otro lado, los dos pequeños escucharon con horror el castigo que propuso su padre. Era casi imposible siquiera lograr pensar con los estridentes gritos de su madre daba a las cuatro vientos, gracias a las ocurrencias de sus hijos.

* * *

─Erick eres un bruto, ¡Sabía que no debí seguirte el juego! ¡Ahora por tu culpa, vamos a trabajar a deshoras! ─Le recriminó un tanto disgustado el menor, y es que a pesar de tener 5 años se expresaba bastante bien para un niño de su edad.

─¡Oye, no puedes culparme sólo a mí! en cuanto te hice la proposición aceptaste gustoso, ahora te hundes conmigo .

Después de un pequeño intercambio de insultos, los dos se quedaron en completo silencio, analizando la ridiculez que habían hecho. Esta vez, definitivamente habían llegado demasiado lejos. Pero luego de unos segundos, se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, como si supieran exactamente lo que el otro estaba pensando.

─jejejeje oye Erick ¿Viste como quedo su negocio? Admite que eso estuvo genial… ─Lejos de reflexionar, el pequeño Arturo se mostraba complacido por su reciente hazaña, si así se le podía llamar.

─No tanto como su expresión, debiste ver su cara ─Comento el mayor de los dos alegremente por el suceso ocurrido, los dos chicos continuaron conversando por unas horas más, hasta que el cansancio del ajetreado día les impidió continuar y terminaron cayendo profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Edward levanto a los dos infantes y a altas horas de la mañana comenzaron a trabajar en los huertos, el pacientemente lex explico como debían sembrarse las plantas y como almacenar los frutos y verduras obtenidos, habian pasado mas de 4 horas y Edward como buen padre que es, decidio traer unas bebidas para sus dos hijos.

aprovechando el descuido de su padre, ambos se miraron complices como si fueran a llevar a cabo un crimen, esperaron a que su padre estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y fue ahi donde se les ocurrio una idea al mayor de los dos

─¿Una carrera hasta el claro?

No hizo falta una respuesta, pues con solo ver la sonrisa traviesa del menor tuvo suficiente.

.

.

.

─¡No es justo, hiciste trampa! ¡Sabías que te iba a ganar! ─Recriminó Erick bastante molesto, mientras retiraba los escombros de tierra encima de él y sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

Viéndose perdedor de la carrera, Arturo como un buen ganador sintió la necesidad de hacer trampa y lanzó una pequeña piedra a los pies de su hermano mayor, haciendole perder el equilibrio y que de forma inminente se cayera de cara al suelo.

─No dijiste nada acerca de hacer trampa ─Fue todo lo que le contestó con una sonrisa burlona. Pero antes de que Erick pudiese contestarle algo más, el chico continuó ─Oye, aqui no hay nadie, haz la magia.

El chico dejo su enojo de lado, miro a todas partes y extendiendo su palma derecha salio una flama que se agrabdaba y se achicaba.

Viendo satisfecho la expresion de su hermano comenzo a hacer malabares con su poder, sin embargo el fuego que el creaba no se sentia caliente y tampoco era peligroso ya que arturo por accidente habia tocado las llamas de su hermano, pero estas no le hicieron daño alguno.

Despues de una exibicion de fuegos artificiales por cortesía de Erick, ambos hermanos estaban descanzando.

El mayor de los dos inhaló la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo ─Me encanta este lugar ─Dijo Erick tirandose al césped.

─A mi tambien ─ Respondio Arturo imitando la acción de su hermano, ambos cerraron los ojos y tomaron una pequeña siesta.

Pero ahi fue donde ocurrio todo...

Al cabo de diez minutos ambos despertaron gracias a unos gritos de terror, dolor y agonía viniendo del pueblo. Los ojos de ambos hermanos se abrieron en shock a lo lejos varias casas quemándose, las personas corriendo y gritando de terror, el humo de las casas se alzaba hacia el cielo.

Esto era una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con preocupación, hasta que recordaron algo muy importante.

─Mama, Papa ─Exclamaron ambos para empezar a correr a toda velocidad hacia su hogar.

Los responsables de esta barbarie fue un grupo de hombres encapuchados riendo mientras que destruian todo a su paso, quemaban casas y mataban a los pacíficos pueblerinos sin piedad alguna.

─Destruyan todo.

**Bueno, es todo por hoy debo decir que me encuentro muy emocionado por esta nueva historia que decidi cambiar, ademas la escribi en mi celular por que no tengo lap ahorita cualquier opinion sugerencia no duden en darmela no olviden comentar y dar a favoritos es gratis...**

**Se despide el mosh**


	2. Chapter 2

Era lo mismo.

Aquellos diablillos habían desaparecido por enésima vez, ─lo ─udo corroborar al instante en que regreso, negó con la cabeza ante la acción de sus hijos, pero bueno, ya habían terminado casi la mayor parte del cultivo, asi que lo dejaría pasar, por esta vez.

Horas después, el sol había comenzado a descender hace un rato, pero aún había luz más que suficiente para estar afuera. Edward estaba trabajando en los campos junto al resto de los campesinos tal y como había estado haciendo desde que sus hijos se habían ido a quien sabe dónde. A decir verdad estaba empezando a sentirse muy cansado después de todo este ARDUO trabajo, el sudor cubriendo totalmente su cuerpo era prueba de ello. "_Pero hay que ganarse la vida_" pensó él con una ligera risa y más porque tenía a una linda familia a quienes debía de alimentar.

Pasaron los minutos en que se estaba poniendo el sol, el humilde campesino de ojos esmeralda siguió arando la tierra con su rastrillo sin detenerse por un sólo segundo, plantaba algunos árboles de chile y unos cuantos cultivos de zanahoria, pero claro, esto lo hacía con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que mostraba en su reflejo lo feliz que era viviendo esta vida, una sonrisa que reflejaba que por fin no le haría falta nada...

Pero por dentro algo le inquietaba.

Sintió algo en el aire, algo...frío, oscuro y hasta me atrevería decir que siniestro, por un instante detuvo sus actividades en la agricultura para observar el cielo, que como siempre, se veía tan azul e infinito, pero aun así sentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar, pero la pregunta era, ¿Qué demonios iba a pasar?

Escucho ruidos, algo muy parecido a cientos de hombres cabalgando.

─ ¿Ya ahora qué pasa? ─Edward dejó de trabajar de forma abrupta y se enderezó para mirar los alrededores. Al parecer nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, todo se mantenía en silencio, un inquietante silencio. Quizás era producto del estrés, ¡SI! ¡ESO DEBIA SER!

Convencido de su analogía, decidió dejarlo por hoy, bien dicen que aquel que trabaja demasiado no está bien de sus facultades. Mientras volvían a su casa, saludando a sus vecinos de vez en cuando y esquivando a los niños que pasaban corriendo al jugar, en ese instante sintió la inquietante sensación empezando a ganar fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba, pero hizo un esfuerzo mayor para mantenerlo a raya y no permitir que su expresión sonriente se fuera abajo.

Pero debía disimular, no podía permitir que su amada esposa estuviera intranquila y dejándola con la sospecha que le estuviese ocultando algo…

─ ¡AUXILIO!

ANTES DE REACCIONAR UNA FLECHA SE HABIA CLAVADO EN SU BRAZO.

─¡Edward! ─gritó uno de las campesinas asustada por lo que acababa de suceder. El campesino reprimió sus ganas de gritar y quito de forma brusca el objeto con el que fue herido. El campesino rápidamente se sentó derecho, haciendo una mueca de dolor debido al brazo herido, y se puso de pie lo más pronto que pudo. ─¡Salgan de aquí! ─Le grito el campesino de forma histérica. Esto era grave, ¡Sus hijos corrían peligro!

La mujer no perdió el tiempo y se marchó inmediatamente del lugar. Edward al ver el panorama, dio un pequeño vistazo al pueblo. Sus ojos se agrandaron mucho al ver que ahora había unos caballeros con armaduras desconocidas y unos copos de nieve al centro entrando a la humilde aldea, atacando a los aterrorizados habitantes e incendiando casas.

─¿Qué está pasando?! ─Se tomó la cabeza intentando comprender porque pasaba esto, no, no debía quebrarse, ¡Eso no importa! ¡Lo importante era salvar a su mujer y a sus dos hijos! ¡Eso era lo que importaba!, sin embargo al sentir que sus hijos se habían desaparecido sintió que se les paraba el corazón fijo su vista hacia donde quedaba su casa.

Todo el pueblo ya estaba cubierto en llamas y el cielo se había vuelto casi totalmente negro gracias a la mezcla del descenso del sol y todo el humo, pero aun así la aterradora escena podía apreciarse bastante bien. Ahí, sentado en medio del fuego cubriendo el suelo y su casa incendiándose, estaba sus hijos. El pequeño Erick no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar mientras observaba todo a su alrededor con miedo, abrazando a su hermano menor con mucha fuerza en un intento de protección.

¡Que no quede nadie vivo! Edward observo en dirección donde había provenido aquella voz y sus ojos se agrandaron con terror puro cuando vieron a un tipo alto de cabellera suelta con una corona, una armadura de oro con detalles finos y diamantes cubriendo sus manos señalando a sus hijos tras vociferar la orden a un par de soldados que estaban a ambos lados. Edward pudo sentir cómo su mente se ponía en blanco y su visión se pintaba de rojo al ver a esos salvajes dirigirse con intensiones asesinas hacia sus dos amados hijos y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba posicionado entre los niños y aquellos soldados con una expresión de ira intensa. Su agarre en el rastrillo se apretó mucho y el panda soltó un golpe ascendente con suficiente fuerza para mandar a los dos soldados volando de regreso al punto de donde despegaron, aquel sujeto que se veía como un rey observaba en shock cómo sus soldados eran humillados por aquel campesino desnutrido y alfeñique.

Volteo a ver a su derecha y vio que su esposa lo había alcanzado y ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas, cerca de sus hijos.

¡Váyanse lejos, ahora! ─Ordenó aquel campesino en un tono firme que no dejaba espacio para discusiones. Anel no quería irse sin su marido, pero sabía que sus hijos era más importante así que, con todo el dolor en su corazón, recogió tomo a sus dos retoños y se fue corriendo.

─ ¡PAPAAAAA! ─Grito el pequeño Erick negándose a abandonar a su padre sin embargo no pudo protestar ya que Anel lo había tomado de las manos y se lo llevo directamente Edward soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó los pasos de su pareja gradualmente desaparecer en la distancia y dirigió toda su a los responsables de atentar con la vida de sus hijos, asesinándolo con la mirada y preparando su rastrillo, sabiendo perfectamente cuales iban a ser los resultados.

─ ¡No tenemos tiempo para estás tonterías! ¡Persigue a los que escaparon! ¡Todos ustedes! ¡Encuéntrenlos! ¡No debe quedar nadie en este mugroso pueblo! ─Exclamó enojado el frustrado _"Rey"_ si así se le podía llamar. El campesino sintió su sangre arder tanto después de oír las palabras del psicópata que casi pensó que ahora tenía lava fluyendo dentro de sus venas.

─ ¡CANALLA! ─Edward rugió, poniéndose en una posición de pelea improvisada con su rastrillo. ─NO TOCARAS A MI FAMILIA.

─ ¿Quieres apostar? ─Dijo aquel sujeto, mostrando una sonrisa cruel. Al término de la oración, el iracundo campesino cargo contra aquel despiadado sujeto, en su rostro se veía la determinación por proteger a su familia de este lunático. La malévola sonrisa de aquel sujeto aumento de tamaño ante la visión del campesino acercándose rápidamente a él, levantó su mano para indicarle a sus lobos que no atacaran. Justo cuando Edward alzó su arma sobre su cabeza para atacar a su enemigo, aquel _"caballero"_ le dio una estocada con su espada y exitosamente apuñaló a Edward justo en el corazón.

Los ojos de Edward se pusieron enormes mientras su cuerpo entraba en shock debido a la herida infligida, provocando que soltara el rastrillo, y dio un corto grito ahogado en el momento que aquel sujeto despiadado extrajo la hoja de su cuerpo. ─Listo, todo arreglado ─con sumo cinismo comenzó a reír maléficamente mientras veía al pobre campesino caer al suelo sobre su cara como si no fuera más que un saco de papas. Edward había muerto.

─ ¡¿Y ustedes dos están esperando?! ¡Vayan al bosque y acábenlos! ─Ordenó con voz firme, silenciando a sus hombres al instante.

─ ¡Sí, mi Lord! ─ Ambos soldados respondieron al unísono y luego corrieron al bosque a cuatro patas. El maldito asesino iba a seguir a sus hombres para perseguir a todos los supervivientes que lograron escapar de su ataque y acabarlos de una vez por todas.

─Que patético ─dijo el asesino de Edward con burla, caminando hacia el cuerpo inerte de él. ─Que mal que no tuviste la fuerza para salvar a esa patética familia que vi, pero bueno, muy pronto se reunirán contigo.

─Todo estará bien no lloren mis tesoros ─Anel estaba intentanto apaciguar al pobre de erick quien aún seguía llorando, su hermano estaba en las mismas condiciones y más por la catástrofe que acababan de ver.

Había logrado perder a esos horribles demonios que la estaban persiguiendo, pero si debía adivinar, no tardarían mucho en volver a dar con ella. La madre abrazo a sus dos pequeños y le dio la mejor sonrisa de confort que pudo sacar en estos terribles momentos. Logrando calmar un poco a los infantes.

─Eso es, todo estará bien, ya verán que nos reuniremos de nuevo con su padre ─Anel tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en llanto cuando observo las miradas inocentes de sus hijos, se ocultaron en una cabaña abandonada y se agachó con cuidado para depositar un beso en su frente, como si ya supiera lo que vendría.

─ ¡Ahí esta! ─Gritó un soldado, seguido de otros entraron a la cabaña, eran 5 soldados quienes estaban frente a ellos, sin poder hacer nada, la madre puso a sus dos niños detrás de ella en gesto de protección, y entrando una sexta persona, hizo su aparición aquel responsable de la muerte de Edward.

─Conque aquí se ocultaban ─Rio aquel sujetó. Antes de decir algo el pequeño Erick santo delante de su madre observando al hombre con una mirada fiera.

─ ¡No lastimes a mi mama! ─El hombre sonrio sinico y no dijo nada, epuño con fuerza su espada para acabar con aquel mocoso, el chico cerro fuertemente sus ojos esperando lo peor, sin embargo…

─ ¡MAMAAAAAAA! ─al escuchar el grito de su hermano menor, Erick supo que la estocada no había llegado a él, puesto que su madre lo había cubierto, sintiendo como la mitad posterior de su ser era cortada brutalmente, dejando caer un grueso charco de sangre sobre el suelo.

─ Vaya, el amor de una madre ─ Dijo el capitán mirando al chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia, el chico tenia lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos como torrentes.

Erick se mantuvo en shock total observado a su madre moverse lentamente —Hijo, lo lamento —El chico recostó la cabeza de su madre sobre su regazo ─Mami perdóname —dijo muy afligido acariciando sus cabellos.

─t-tu n-no ti-ienes la culpa d-de na-nada.

─Lo l-lame-nto.

Y fue como Anel dio su última respiración, Erick se encontraba consternado y desorientado, si bien pudo ver al sujeto que estaba delate suyo, supuso de inmediato que también su padre había corrido con la misma suerte, el chico sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y dejo escapar un alarido lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su difunta madre.

─Ahora es su turno pequeños mocosos…

Y así sin mas el sujeto ya alzaba su espada para segar también la vida de los hermanos, este simplemente estaba sin habla, mortificado, aterrado, dolido, lo único que sentía era dolor y tristeza, ¿su vida terminaría así? No era justo, hasta hace unas horas estaba jugando con su hermano, viviendo bien con sus padres, ¿Que había ocurrido? ¿Que había hecho para que le arrebataran a sus padres de esa forma tan cruel?

El chico gruñía salvajemente mientras sentía como su ira se acentuaba cada vez más, ahora, el ambiente se sentía mas caliente, pero poco le importaba, estaba furioso, él no pensaba morir ahí, no importaba la forma, pero no dejaría que esto se quedara asi, no era justo que su vida acabase ahí, tenía que hacerlos pagar de una u otra forma, debían pagar caro.

─Pagaran por esto ─dijo en un susurro apenas audible

─Pagaran por esto ─esta vez fue un poco más fuerte mientras la choza comenzaba a incendiarse.

─ ¡PAGARAN POR ESTOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El semblante de Erick cambio por completo, sus ojos dejaron de ser esmeraldas para después tornarse de un intenso amarillo que reflejaba la furia intensa, brillaban demasiado dándole un aspecto muy aterrador, su semblante era de un demonio.

Las llamas se esparcieron rápidamente en la choza consumiéndola rápidamente.

_Yo, aquel que despertará..._

_Siendo el heraldo del sol._

_Yo me río del infinito y desprecio el sueño._

_Maldeciré a todos con las flamas del rencor._

_¡Y YO TE HUNDIRÉ EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL INFIERNO!_

Finalizado de aquel extraño cántico una ola de fuego rodeo al chico dejando deslumbrados a los tres soldados, el fuego avanzaba cada vez más incinerando todo en el lugar, el chico en el furor de su sangre ataco con una poderosa llamarada a un soldado que estaba estupefacto incinerando su cuerpo, aunque este mismo fuego se acento a tal grado que los restantes sufrieron el mismo destino.

No quedo nada de ellos, quedaron calcinados al instante.

El chico estaba en shock, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? hacia demasiado calor, todo se estaba incendiando y el fuego avanzaba con mucha agresividad, pero no se tomo importancia, pues para su alivio, dos de los soldados habían muerto incinerados, pero…. El cuerpo de su madre también habían desaparecido en el fuego infernal

AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH

El chico grito desesperado, y ataco con inmensa furia al último sujeto de pie, aquel desalmado sujetó, el asesino de sus padres.

¿uh?

Lanzo un potente torrente de fuego, pero haciendo gala de sus habilidades aquel sugeto lo esquivo con mucha facilidad, intento apuñalar al chico, pero este se había defendido con otra llamarada potente, callo pesadamente al suelo y no podía más, aquel sujeto sonrió siniestramente, esta vez se encargaría de acabar con ellos.

El ruido del corte de la espada sobre la carne de alguien le llamo la atención, el no sentía nada, ¿entonces qué había pasado? El hombre frente a el, tenía una mirada perdida, ya no lo enfocaba a él, este finalmente callo de rodillas producto de una estocada en su espalda. El chico seguía estático, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Al ver atrás, noto que ahora era una silueta algo borrosa quien estaba en la entrada, no supo de quien se trataba, porque al instante callo inconsciente.

* * *

El pequeño había despertado

Su pequeño percance lo había dañado tanto que ni siquiera quería levantarse de donde estaba acostado, sintió su cuerpo arder y cuando vio su torso, estaba vendado, al parecer había recibido una estocada de cuando había asesinado aquellos hombres, no sabía donde se encontraba pero sentía que era hora de hacer frente a la realidad. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación muy grande con la cama de iguales proporciones, al lado de su cama estaba su pequeño hermano dormido.

Erick estaba confundido, no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado hasta aquel lugar, lo último que recordaba era esa extraña silueta. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué lo había ayudado? Había tantas preguntas en su cabeza, preguntas sin ningún tipo de respuesta.

Un hombre alrededor de unos 35 años, de cabello negro alborotado, vestido de noble y una corona en la cabeza se acercó a Erick con amabilidad.

─ Vaya, nos tenías preocupados. - comentó mientras tomaba la temperatura de Jack. - creímos que no sobrevivirías. ¿Te encuentras bien?

─¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!... ─grito el niño retrocediendo asustado y chocando contra la pared, el hombre se acercó lentamente de forma amigable para no asustar mas al chico tomando al chico.

─Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño, estas a salvo.

A salvo, ¿Qué era estar a salvo? ¿El no moriría? No lo sabía, solo sabía una cosa, todos los demás estaban muertos, sus padres, esos soldados, los habitantes de Bourtange, el señor Peterson, todos y cada uno de ellos perecieron.

-entonces, ¿todo eso esto fue…

─real...- ─el hombre le contesto secamente ─… si te refieres a que todo lo que ocurrido hace dos días fue real, si, tu pequeño pueblo fue destruido no quedo nadie con vida, oficialmente usaran ese pueblo para construir una torre gigantesca.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro inexpresivo del chico

Mama… papa…- era oficial, los había perdido para siempre.

-lo siento chico…- dijo el hombre cerrando sus ojos y su libro, suspirando hondamente -… un contacto nos había informado sobre un soborno a un capitán del ejército del imperio, había estado teniendo contacto regularmente con alguien llamado Agdar, al parecer es el rey de Arendelle, ahí acordaron que destruiría el pueblo para expandir su reino sin mayores esfuerzos, cuando me entere de ello trate de llegar, pero el tiempo en relación a reacción de la noticia fue prácticamente cero, solo pude salvarte a ti y al otro pequeño… al menos en eso no falle…

─Arendelle ─el chico apretó fuertemente su mandíbula. Mientras decía eso con profundo odio.

─No te reprimas déjalo salir…- decía el hombre mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño con ímpetu, como si hubiese encontrado el tesoro prohibido, los ojos de Erick brillaron salvajemente de esa tonalidad amarilla, la habitación se había incendiado por completo, pero al parecer aquel hombre no había sentido temor, no, tenía una sonrisa psicópata, ladina y enfermiza, cuando observo el poder de Erick.

─_Si déjalo salir_

Cuando todo se había calmado, la habitación había quedado hecha un desastre, pero aun asi el rey no se inmuto.

─¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

no sabía cómo responder a aquella pregunta. Todo lo que el sabia es que todo se había ido por el inodoro, de que ahora sde había quedado sin padres en medio de un destino maldito.

─Erick – contesto con amargura.

─Vaya, es un nombre muy peculiar.

El chico miraba al hombre quien le dedicaba una sonrisa confiada

─lo siento mucho pequeño, pero tu vida como la conocías termino hoy, pero el destino se encargó de darte una oportunidad…─el chico estaba estático, pero algo de eso le llamo la atención

─¿oportunidad?...─el hombre se levantó del suelo ofreciéndole su mano

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

─ Bienvenido al reino de Argos. ─ le recibió amablemente. – soy el rey Frederick.

─ ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?... ─decía el chico respirando agitadamente, por mas que tratara de asimilarlo, el ardor, el aire denso, todo era real, al igual, no podía escapar de eso, trato de pensar que todo fue sacado de un cuento de hadas pero aun así, lo que estaba sucediendo era tan sureal que no pudo encontrar apoyo alguno en este pensamiento

─no te es tan difícil, ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste?, tienes un gran don, creo que eso puede hacer la diferencia…-

El chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ¿Acaso el había hecho eso?¿El de verdad tenia control sobre el fuego?, ¿fuego de verdad?, pues supuestamente el fuego que este hacia era por decirlo, _de mentiras_, no dañaba a nadie, pero hace unos instantes logro destruir gran parte de la alcoba real.

─chico, quédate conmigo, te dare un lugar a donde pertenecer e incluso te convertiré en mi heredero, te ayudare con tu don y juntos podríamos hacer cosas grandiosas.

El chico dudaba, pero supuso que en esas condiciones no llegaría lejos, así que no tenía nada que perder, pues ya lo había perdido todo, o casi todo, aun le quedaba su hermano quien aún reposaba del shock.

─no necesita decirme más, me gustaría quedarme en su reino ─dijo el chico con una mirada inexpresiva, Frederick lo miro de reojo.

─me alegra escuchar esa respuesta…─ahora el hacia una pausa ─¿Cuál es tu motivo para estar con nosotros?

El chico se quedó en silencio un largo rato.

─Venganza…

El rey Frederick sonrió malvadamente, al parecer le había gustado en demasía la respuesta del chico.

─Parece un motivo justo, entonces a ti y a tu hermano los convertiré en los guerreros mas poderosos de mi reino y después, te hare mi heredero chico, alguien como tu es digno de ser mi heredero.

.

.

.

Días más tarde, en otro lugar en las afueras de la capital del imperio se llevaba un sepelio, el rey había organizado un velorio para aquellos fallecidos en el ataque de Bourtange, gesto el cual fue apreciado por Erick quien empezó a ver al rey Frederick como un padre sustituto.

Terminado el sepelio todos se habían retirado del lugar quedándose los dos hermanos en la tumba improvisada de sus padres.

─Adiós papitos.

─¡YO…! ─gruñía Erick con evidente odio en sus ojos, preparándose para jurar venganza en la tumba de sus padres.

─¡JURO QUE COBRARE VENGANZA POR ESTO!, ¡JURO QUE ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ! ─el menor lo observaba aun con lágrimas en los ojos ─LO JURO SOBRE SU TUMBA QUE ME ENCARGARE DE BUSCAR AL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO HASTA LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL INFIERNO SI HACE FALTA, ME ENCARGARE DE ELIMINARLO A EL Y A SU DESCENDENCIA.

─NO QUEDARA NADIE DE SU FAMILIA, LO JURO, NO QUEDARA NADIE.

Erick busco apoyo de su hermano.

─Apóyame hermano, ahora somos nosotros dos. ─Josef también sentía lo mismo e indudablemente no dudo en seguir a la única familia que le quedaba.

─¿Estas conmigo en esto hermano?

─Si, hasta el fin.

* * *

**Muchos años despues...**

Dentro de un cuarto bien iluminado, decorado y espacioso yacía una figura masculina dirigiendose a un gran trono hecho de mármol con ornamentos dorados, en una gran sala que parecía de reuniones con adornos ornamentales en las paredes y una gran puerta ornamentada frente al trono, todo esto señalaba que se encontraba en una sala del trono de algún castillo de algún reino.

─Gran Frederick,majestad ─se anuncio un joven de 21 años. Su cabello es castaño pelirrojo fino y suave y con un corte desmechado, que no deja de ser elegante a pesar de moderno, su cara lucía no tenia expresion alguna, al parecer ese chico no mostraba sentimientos. Resaltando perfectamente por mechones largos a ambos lados, y un flequillo bien adornado que hacia destacar unos intensos y sobrenaturales ojos dorados. Era erick, a decir verdad los años pasaron y ha crecido en un apuesto muchacho quien dejaría suspirando a cualquier mujer.

─he regresado de la cruzada, los rebeldes se rindieron y fueron sometidos– dice el chico inclinándose de forma respuetuosa ─oh muy buen trabajo ─dijo el rey sonriendo complacido ─te daré el descanso que te mereces, pero primero necesito tu ayuda con algo.

─¿se trata de la remodelacion del reino?

─por supuesto. MUY PERSPICAZ... Erick.

─Pero antes se necesita una remodelación con los acueductos de lava, sugiero que hagamos unos cuantos arreglos en esta zona– dice el chico mirando los planos que le mostró el rey– uhmm ya veo, siempre exagerando con eso de las remodelaciones – dice el rey mirandolo fijamente.

─no cabe duda es mi mejor talento majestad.

─bien, bien, escucha, dentro de muy poco Arendelle llevara a cabo una gran fiesta. ─Al escuchar esa palabra Erick apretó los puños como muestra de su odio profundo.

─hemos sido invitados, pero en esta ocasión no llevaras tu venganza a cabo, tengo algo planeado, algo diferente ─Erick se mantuvo en silencio pese a que tenia muchas ganas de replicar ─pude ver a la reina de Arendelle, Elsa, si recuerdo que así se llama, es la actual reina y al igual que tu tiene un don especial, debo decir que su poder del hielo es sumamente increíble, pero su miedo ha dejado de atormentarla y descubrió la forma de controlar sus poderes.

─muy interesante ─comento sin darle importancia al asunto.

─Es una reina muy benevolente y de gran corazón, a decir verdad fue muy amable en invitarnos a su fiesta y es ahí donde entraras tu, quiero que la enamores.

─¿y porque habría de hacer eso?

─veras, quiero hacer una alianza con ella, y como todo el mundo sabe, una alianza se consuma con el matrimonio y me di cuenta de que la reina esta muy sola, desolada, deseando enamorarse de alguien y tu eres ese alguien perfecto, alguien que puede estar a su lado, alguien que puede darle lo que ella necesita.

─Majestad,usted sabe que no me interesa esa clase de estupideces, mi único deseo es llevar mi venganza a cabo.

─y así sera ─inquirió el rey ─tendrás tu ansiada venganza, sin embargo hay un motivo detrás de eso ─añadió sonriente confiadamente ─me has servido bien durante estos años y te juro como rey que soy que tendrás tu merecida venganza, pero primero necesito que la enamores.

─como usted diga su majestad ─y sin decir mas solo salió del palacio real.

Camino por las calles del majestuoso reino y había contemplado su magnificencia en todo su esplendor, toda la gente lo miraba con respeto, admiración y devoción, pues el y su hermano a la mayoría de la gente los habían rescatado, eran reconocidos como los mayores herores en el reino de argos, unos dignos prodigios merecedores de llevar sangre azul, unos caballeros muy poderosos.

se dirigió a la gran entrada conocida como la puerta del sol, los guardias le habían concedido la salida y Erick continuo con su trayecto.

Al salir de ahí, ahora se encontraba en un bosque con árboles de gran tamaño conocido como el bosque del silencio por que casi no se escuchaba nada por ese lugar. A lo lejos el pelirrojo castaño podía oír el sonido que hacia el agua al caer de una gran altura, reconociéndola como la cascada sin fin por la altura de su caída. Dirigiéndose a la cascada Erick se desvió de su objetivo para tomar un baño al aire libre.

─Quizás debería tomar un gran baño antes ─Erick dijo apartando algunos matorrales que ocultaban el rio de la cascada, quitándose la ropa dejo ver su torso ligeramente definido, pero no había ninguna parte sana en él. Tenía cicatrices por doquier, muchas, demasiadas. La mayoría pequeñas, pero otras, realmente enormes, no cabía duda, de que ese era el cuerpo de un guerrero consumado, de alguien que ha dedicado su vida a la lucha.

─Enamorar a la reina Elsa ─Resoplo sin ninguna chispa de vida en su voz, sin duda alguna ese seria su mayor reto, pero con tal de cumplir con su ansiada venganza haría lo que estuviese en sus manos, inclusive si tuviera que casarse con ella.

cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la calidez del agua que envolvía su piel.

* * *

Dos días después…

\- ¡Kristoff! - gritó emocionada y corrió a los brazos de su novio, quien la levantó en el aire, feliz de ver a su amada. - ¡Te extrañe muchísimo! Cuentéame, cuanto hielo has conseguido ¡¿ehh?! ¡¿ehh?!

Kristoff tomó el rostro de Anna y se llevó sus labios a los de él.

\- También te extrañe tesoro. - susurró Kristoff, mirando con ternura a Anna. – ya sabes, montañas de hielo por aquí y por allá nada en especial.

─ Si de hielo se trata, yo soy experta en ello. – interrumpió de forma oportuna la reina Elsa, entrando con suma elegancia al salón. - después de todo, el frío es parte también de mí.

─ Hola Elsa, te ves muy hermosa el día de hoy. - la halagó Kristoff.

Elsa tenía puesto un vestido blanco entallado perfectamente a su cuerpo, y su cabello rubio platinado estaba peinado en una trenza francesa que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo. Su vestido que ella misma confecciono con sus poderes.

─ Gracias Kristoff, que bueno que hayas vuelto. - le agradeció Elsa.

─Tienes mucho que contarme. ─insistió Anna — y no quiero un no por respuesta ¿entendiste Kriss?.

─ Lo haré amor, pero primero tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta. - le recordó Kristoff. - te veo luego ¿sí? - y diciendo esto, le dio un último beso en la frente y se dirigió a su dormitorio, el cual tenía en el palacio.

Elsa miraba como Anna y Kristoff se profesaban su amor, y dentro de su corazón se preguntó si habría alguien en este mundo que llegara a amarla tan apasionadamente a pesar de sus poderes. Ella quería que alguien la amara como Kristoff amaba a su hermana, tanto asi que no pudo evitar sentir un gran vacío en su corazón, un vacío que ni siquiera el amor de su hermana podría ser llenado, pero debía ser feliz con lo que tenía y apoyar a su hermana cuanto lo necesitase.

Con eso le bastaba para sentirse viva.

─ Está loco por ti. ─ afirmo Elsa a Anna.

─Y yo por él, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. ─ confesó Anna con un suspiro.

─Me gustaría amar a alguien como tú amas a Kristoff ─dijo Elsa suspirando como si fuera una colegiala recién enamorada por el suceso, sin embargo se detuvo en el acto —pero eso nunca va a pasar. ─sentenció Elsa.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─ preguntó Anna confundida.

─ Ningún hombre se acercaría a un monstruo como yo. ─ susurró Elsa con tristeza.

Anna miró con lastima a su hermana y no dudó en acercarse a abrazarla. Entre las hermanas habían pasado años, literalmente hablando, desde que ellas tuvieron cualquier tipo de contacto, hasta el día de la coronación de Elsa. Ahí fue donde la reina reveló sus poderes bien ocultos durante años debido a que temía lastimar a su hermana menor, provocando el bien conocido percance del que todo Arendelle y los reinos cercanos estaban enterados. Solo cuando aprendió que el amor podría descongelar, ella abrió de nuevo las puertas de su corazón hacia su hermana, y comenzaron una nueva vida juntas, en la que nunca volvió a alejar a Anna, de ninguna manera. Y eso era algo que la princesa agradecía a Elsa, pues ella lo único que necesitaba era saber que su hermana mayor la amaba.

─ No eres un monstruo. ─ le aseguro Anna. – eres alguien especial, y estoy segura que cualquier hombre caería a tus pies, porque eres una mujer muy dulce, bella y benevolente.

─ Sé que intentas hacerme sentir mejor Anna, pero sé que, al menos en el reino, algunos aun temen que desate una nueva tormenta. ─insistió Elsa.

─ Pero has aprendido a controlar tu poder. ─contrarrestó la princesa neganose a creer que su hermana fuera un monstruo. ─y cuando lo utilizas, siempre es para el beneficio del reino. No te tortures más, deja el pasado donde debe estar.

─Supongo que tienes razon. Bien, veamos qué es lo que mis poderes pueden hacer. ─y diciendo esto, Elsa alzó su manos al aire.

De las palmas de sus manos empezaron a salir copos de nieve y viento, provocando que en el techo del salón se formara una nevada. Sin embargo, la nieve que salía de esta no llegaba al suelo, sino que desaparecía a medio camino.

─La nevada durará hasta la media noche, no habrá necesidad de limpiar después, pues como verán, desaparece antes de tocar el suelo.

─ Eres increíble. ─ le aseguró Anna a su hermana.

─Prepárate por que la fiesta va a comenzar…

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, lamento la tardanza, bueno, fue un tanto largo asi como un tanto corto (nótese** **la incoherencia) en varios aspectos, obviamente por que estos se explicaracon conforme avance la trama, explicando varios vacios argumentales que se entenderan asi en su momento.**

**Sin mas que decir se despide el mosh hasta la próxima.**


End file.
